


No Such Thing

by Ozymanreis



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [51]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Deception, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Ghost Jim, Illusions, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Psychological Horror, Storytelling, Trouble Lurking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It's just a story, love."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Halloween... a couple days late now, but hopefully you've still got some of that holiday spirit in you <3

It is a curious thing to obtain knowledge. 

Where it comes from, how it encodes, or how occasionally you may forget it. But Sherlock Holmes knew that one never really "forgot" anything, so much as it crawled into the ether of one's consciousness, unable to be accessed. 

That is, until it needs to be found. 

 

_"Did you know_ , _"_ _Jim said, softly stroking Sherlock's hair, running the curls through his fingers, "That the Tlingit tribe of North America has a myth — "_

_"Most cultures do." Sherlock interrupted, head nestling against Jim's torso._

_"Shh!" The criminal scolded, "I'm telling you a story."_

_"Is it bedtime?" Sarcasm in his voice practically dripping off the words._

_"Could be." Jim teased, "We're in a bed, are we not?"_

_Sherlock shifted against him, making sure the comforter wasn't at all between their bodies, "Suppose."_

_"And it's night time."_

_"Correct." Sherlock huffed, "No pajamas though."_

_"Lucky me."_

_"Shut up."_

_"If I did that, I can't finish the story."_

_"Fine." The detective conceded, "Let's hear it."_

 

That was three years ago. Before the fall. Before things had gotten so _complicated._ Before James Moriarty had expired, leaving his beloved detective alone in the world. 

Sherlock had been in his bed when he first heard of it. The very bed he was in now, brow furrowed, scrutinizing the window. Well, not the _window_ , but the silhouette in the glass that he couldn't _possibly_ be seeing right now. 

Rubbing his eyes, this was one of the times he was sure his senses were lying to him. "Jim?" He called to the shadow, waiting just beyond the beveled panes. 

 

_"As I was saying," Jim continued, a bit grumpy from Sherlock's dismissal, "There exists a myth of the_ Kushtaka _."_

_"The what?"_

_"Roughly translates to 'land-otter-man' in English."_

_"… alright?" Sherlock wasn't exactly sure how to respond, thinking it would perhaps be best just to let Jim have his little story time._

_"The_ Kushtaka _live most of their lives as otters, but this is an illusion… their greatest power being that of deception."_

_"Like some people I know." Sherlock added without consideration._

_"Hush!" Jim gave him a little shove, but immediately pulled him close again, "As I was saying…"_

 

"Sherlock." It whispered back. Did it? Perhaps it was the wind. The detective sat up in bed, hoping to get a better look. But the dark shape seemed to dance just beyond the realm of perception. 

 

_"In some tellings, they are friendly, and will try to help those that are lost…"_

 

Squinting at it, Sherlock knew he'd have to get _closer_ … 

 

_"But in others… not so much."_

 

Sliding out of bed, he swiped a bathrobe off the dresser, not wanting to invite the frigid October breeze over his scantily clad skin. Especially if he was just going crazy… there couldn't be anyone out there. 

And if it was _Jim_ … well, Jim would've just broken in by now, right? But whatever logical barrier he could throw in front of him, he couldn't help be approach the figure, window still shut, yellowed glass still distorting his gaze, "Jim…? Is that you…?" 

 

_"They are capable of taking the form of anything, really. But can prey on your fears and desires…"_

 

"Sherlock…" It hummed. Sounded more like Moriarty that time, the faint tinkling of a lilt somewhere in the spectral noise. Enough to confirm it? Yes. It had to be. He undid the latch, thrusting the window open, a blast of cool night air flooding the room. 

 

_"Take the shape of the one you love… their appearance, voice, anything they can to lure you toward them…"_

 

"Jim!" Sherlock cried. There he was. The criminal, standing on the fire escape landing just outside the building. Mere feet from where Sherlock stood in his dressing gown. If he only reached out, his fingertips might be able to caress the back of the suit jacket.

Why wasn't he looking back? Didn't he hear the ruckus as he jerked the latch up? Or hear his name just then? 

 

_"What happens when they get you? If they do."_

_Jim smirked, "Well, that depends on your legend. But usually they'll kill you in some horrific way, tearing you to shreds…" He quickly sliced a finger over his own throat, "Or perhaps change you into one of them as well, effectively consuming your soul…"_

 

Sherlock hopped over the divider, grabbing the man by the shoulder, whipping him around, "Jim!" He shouted with glee, tossing his arms around his midsection, just wanting to feel his _warmth_ again… 

However, he realized all too late he'd been tricked. He'd just _wanted_ it to be Jim so badly… 

As it turned around, it was plain to see the creature looked _like_ Jim, but was not. 

Sockets where its eyes should've been. Skin too pale. Cold under Sherlock's touch, even through the clothing. A toothless, teasing smile appeared as the detective looked up at its face. _I win_ , it seemed to say. 

 

_"There is no such thing as a soul."_

_"Just as there's no such thing as monsters." Jim pointed out, kissing his forehead, "It's just a story, love."_

**Author's Note:**

> The _Kushtaka_ is a real creature from Alaska Native mythology, mostly centered from the South East where I used to live… Pretty intense stuff. Look into it more if you’re interested!


End file.
